1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to entertainment components, and more particularly pertains to a wrist mounted entertainment unit that is efficiently and effectively positioned and securable to an associated glove.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of entertainment units in various configurations is well known in the prior art. The advent of miniaturization of the various electrical components required in these units has enabled miniaturization to accommodate these units within ever decreasing sizes of chassis and cabinets.
Examples of prior art devices utilizing a combination of various components may be found in U.S. design Pat. 229,509 to Yanagisawa setting forth the use of a radio, tape player, clock and television within a single console.
Heijnen U.S. design Pat. 266,502 has enabled the use of a television, radio cassette recorder, and clock, again variously mounted about a console wherein patents of this category have set forth in principle the combination of various components without the accomodation of miniaturized circuitry associated therewith.
Gaskins U.S. design Pat. 278,232 is a further example of a video tape player and receiver, design patent 279,095 to Kato, et al., sets forth as television, radio, and tape recorder of conventional configuration and circuitry.
Kono U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,757 sets forth a television receiver formed with a cabinet and a circular opening wherein an enclosed television picture tube is rotatably mounted within a predetermined angular range relative the cabinet with an associated detent therefore to enable orientation of the cabinet in a variety of positions during use.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved entertainment unit utilizing various components and positionable about a glove for ease of portage thereof.